Percy's Weird Dream
by Lovebug109
Summary: Join our favorite hero as he journey's to the dark recesses of his mind. His dream includes My Little Ponies, Giant Butterflies, and many more to come. What will happen, why is he dreaming, is someone behind all this. Read to find out. Do not own any characters or shows in here. All belong to Artist s and Author.
1. Picnic on the Beach

**Okay, so I was reading a profile, and they had that weird thing where there are questions, and you list characters by numbers in any order. Well, one was so weird, and it got me thinking. This is the product of that one random fact. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I won't do this for every chapter, it's in the summary and the only time I use his characters besides Percy are this chapter and the last one. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

A scary dream. So scary I might be scarred for life. My name is Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, Destoyer of thousands of monsters. Boyfriend to Annabeth Chase. You would think that after all that you would think nothing would scare me. You thought wrong. I guess you could say my dream started out normal enough, for a demigod anyways...

* * *

I was on the beach with Annabeth. The ocean gently lapping the shore, the breeze ruffling my hair, and Annabeth sitting next to me holding my hand. Life was near perfect. We were having a picnic, instead of eating in the pavilion.

We had cokes that Connor smuggled in, sandwiches and blue chocolate chip cookies from Percy's mom. We had just arrived from my house. In the distance I heard sirens wailing. "Annabeth, do you hear anything unusual?" I ask.

"No, why?" She relies smiling that stunning smile that makes me forget everything around me.

"Nothing, it must have been my imagination. I've been jumpy ever since we defeated Kronos." I say gently.

"Oh, well there's nothing to worry about silly, all is well, now that he's gone. Enjoy the moment seaweed brain." She giggles.

Uh oh, Annabeth giggling, she never giggles. In the distance, I hear the police alarms. No way they got past the barrier.

"I'm gonna go check something out." I say to Annabeth.

"Okay, but hurry back." Annabeth says twirling her hair.

Annabeth is not herself, I think as I go to check out the noise. When I arrive there, I see a mini world made out of legos.

There was a hospital, a police station. A fire department, and many houses. The air around me starts getting pulled in.

"No!" I shout as I try to run away, but I don't go anywhere and I get sucked into Lego World. Joy.


	2. Lego World

Everyone thinks that it's so cool to get sucked into another world. I'm here to tell you, that you are wrong. Let's start at the beginning...

* * *

What the heck happened. I couldn't see Annabeth or the beach for that matter. It was like it disapeared. I glance down and shriek. I was made out of legos. I had a Blue shirt on with coveralls, weird I don't remember wearing coveralls ever, black legs, and a baseball cap.

It ws freaky moving around. I couldn't walk sideways without tripping, I had to turn around completely.

I hear a cry, "Stop theif, give me back my purse!"

I look and she an old lady chasing a kid in black who happens to run right into me. I grab him, and the purse, and wait for the lady to catch up the boy wriggling in my hands.

"Here's your purse Ma'am." I say.

"Thanks," she replies, and then runs off.

"You idiot, that was my purse! She was the thief." The little boy cries.

"You have a purse?" I question.

"Doesn't matter, you lost my purse, so you are going to pay." He says.

He whistles and the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by doberman. "Get him boys!" the boy cried.

Crap, I think and I start running. Why does everything happen to me, I despair. Can't I have a normal dream for once. I race into an alley with a dead end.

"Great, now what." I mutter.

Thinking hard, I try to come up with a solution, but nothing comes to me.

"Oh how I wish I was somewhere else, and not about to be eaten by dogs." I cry. I disappear in a bright light, and find myself in...


	3. Ponies and Annoying Butterflies

**Okay I left you with a cliffhanger, so as a recap,**

_I was in..._

* * *

A meadow. Flowers were everywhere, in all colors. Pink, purple, blue, red, white, rainbow, wait rainbow flowers! I see a stream of silver, and trees with caramel apples hanging in them. I feel like I'm in candy land, except not everything is made of candy.

I turn around, and find myself face to face with a unicorn. "AH! Pony!" I yell.

"Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Pinky Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy are around here somewhere." She rushes.

"Um, hi I'm Percy." I reply.

What the heck are my little ponies doing in here. I watch that show, don't judge me, it's good when nothing else is on TV.

"Pony-ville is in danger, and we need your help. Please come." Twilight Sparkle pleads.

" Um, no thanks sorry."

"Pretty please, I'll give you apple pie, apple scones, and just plain apples, if you help." Apple Jack says.

"No thanks." I repeat backing up.

"Buy you must come, only you can save our world." Rainbow Dash explains. "It was in a prophecy foretold by the queen."

"No thanks." I repeat again still backing up.

Why does this sound familiar. I think. Oh yeah, the great prophecy, my mind works in strange ways. "Join us." Twilight Sparkle groans, turning into a zombie.

The others turn into zombies too. "Shoot," I mutter.

I start running with them behind me. I see a giant butterfly, hovering, and I shout, "Hey can you help me escape these zombie ponies!"

Call me crazy, but this is a dream, I tell myself, anything can happen, even getting a ride from a giant butterfly.

Sticking his tongue out, he replies, "Only if you answer my joke."

Okay, since when did butterflies have tongues. Snap out of it. "No, just help me." I yell.

"Nuh-uh, my names Bob by the way, answer, knock knock." He asks.

With a sigh I reply. "Who's there?"

"General Lee."

"General Lee who."

"Generally I don't tell jokes. Hahahaha!"

"There's a good reason," I mutter.

"Did you say something?" Bob asks.

"No, can you get me out of here now?" I ask exasperated.

"Of course, why didn't you say so." He replies not doing anything.

What gives." I shout.

"You said can, and you can." He tells me.

What oh, "May you get me out of here." I say.

"Now that's not correct grammer." Bob corrects.

"Oh My Gods, just give me a freaking ride." I shout loud.

"Well, why didn't you say so, hop on." I run and jump on his back.

"Where to?" He asks.

"I don't care, away from here." I reply still aggravated from our conversation.

"If you say so, off to TV Land!" He hollers.

"Wait what?"

But it was to late. We disappeared at light speed leaving behind the zombie ponies. Well, nothing can be worse than zombie My Little ponies. Oh how wrong I was.

**Well, how random do you think it is. Believe me, next chapter will be so very hilarious and weird, I night have trouble typing it. I have all the chapters written out, I just need to type and post them. Also check out my other story(s).**


	4. TV Land!

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Guest: That was a really weird dream, but it made my day, so I thank you for that. And thanks for reviewing.  
**

I was in a white room. White walls, white ceiling, white floor. So white it was blinding. Bob was nowhere to be found.

There were four tunnels with big signs on top of the doors. They were News, Reality, Soap Operas, and Cartoons. All were blocked off except for the Cartoon tunnel.

I sigh, and head down the tunnel, might as well look around while I think up an escape plan. I walk by posters and signs of millions of cartoon: Like Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Sesame street, Teletubbies, Psych, Power-puff girls, my Little Pony, Barny, and wait, Psych isn't a cartoon, oh well. I vow I will never watch My Little Pony again, seeing that poster brought up memories of my last dream.

Out of nowhere, I hear footsteps. Heavy footsteps and light ones. I look for a place to hide but I can't see one. Walking into view, Elmo, Barny, and Bigbird pop into view.

"Intruder, seize him!" Elmo yells.

Bidbird and Barny lumber towards me, I turn and run, and make it a few hundred yards, before veggie monster catches me. Wait isn't it cookie monster? Oh whatever.

"No, let me go, I'm not intruding, I just happened to get lost." I explain.

"Take him to the room." Elmo orders.

"Are you sure?" Bigbird questions.

"Yes, he must be punished."

Bob, why did you disappear. I think as they drag me too the room. Inside is a comfy recliner chair, popcorn, and a coke.

Wow, for the torture room, they sure know what too use. Note the sarcasm. Barny straps me down to the chair.

"Enjoy the shows and popcorn." He says leaving the room.

Bob, how do I get out of here. Please help me. You do not abandon someone in a world with no guide.

The TV turns on, and the Barny song comes on, 'I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.'

"NO! It's impossible. Bob, how could you leave me!" I scream, tears streaming down my face from the terrible song repeating over and over.

I rant for 3 minutes. I hear a voice in my head, saying, "Remember everything that has happened so far, and anything is possible in a dream." Then the voice leaves.

"Wait don't go. How can I think with this infernal racket." I shout.

Grrr. How have I gotten out so far. I've gotten help, no help there, got sucked in, um and I wished I was somewhere else. Wait, that's it, "I wish I was out of this world!" I yell.

Wait, no I phrased that wrong. Ah, how could I be so stupid. I should've been more specific with the wording, I think as I disappear and arrive in another blank room. "Great." I mutter.


	5. the Library

**So I am close to finishing this, with 1 more chapter to go. This is bringing me pleasure to write this story. I will be starting a new story shortly, almost like reading the books but not. The characters will just be talking and it will make more sense when you read it. So stay tuned for that. Enjoy this chapter, because it is different than all the others. Also, I deleted my reading the books series because I hated how it was turning out. My new story will be replacing it. Anyways on with the story.**

**I do not own PJO.**

I was in a blank room when suddenly books appeared everywhere. I was in a library, great.

I walked around. Looking. I was just passing through the nonfiction section with books on Sports, Michael Jackson, neopets, ice-skating, wait neopets, I haven't seen those in years. And why can I read without struggle, my dyslexia should be preventing me. Oh wait, its a dream.

Annabeth would say something like, of course seaweed brain. Argh, why is this dream so long I've been in like 4 different places already.

This is so frustrating. Hm, I should find my way out of here.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?"

"AH!" I scream jumping around.

Standing in front of me is a 7 year old girl. "On my, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, what's your name?" She asked.

I should really be careful, because if I didn't know better I'd say she was a monster. I'd better not let her know I suspect.

"Uh, Percy, and don't worry about that. It's just, I've run into ponies who were nice then changed into zombies." I stumble.

Shoot, I just sound crazy now.

Then she laughs. Her laugh is enchanting, musical, filling everything with joy and happiness.

"Oh silly, that's just funny, would you like me to show you round the library?" All my misgivings disappeared out the door when she laughed.

"Yeah, why not." I reply.

So we had a wonderful tour, she was nice and filled me with lots of information. We saw the fiction section, the nonfiction section, dictionaries, and a kitchen. Who knows why there was a kitchen?

"Did you enjoy the tour?" She asks.

"Yeah I did, it was fun. By the way, what's your name?" I question.

"Oh, my name is Maggie. I'm a priestess." She explains.

Why am I not surprised.

"Well, why did you join so young?" I ask.

"I was a sacrifice. My family sacrificed me to them to make sure they survived." She says sadly.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." I say. Weak comfort I know, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, well, I found a new family, and they accepted me with open arms. And I hate to do this but I'm supposed to kill you. No hard feelings, right." She says.

Pulling out a knife she runs at me. I start running. Why do little girls always have to kill people. I mean really, is the world of mythology that messed up.

Oh look, a book on fish. I wonder if its actually right, wait, what am I thinking I'm running for my life right now. Argh, what now?

Man, stupid dream, stupid life, stupid something that I can't think of right now. Grrr...can I just leave and wake up now, I'm really tired of people or things trying to kill me. Man, I wish I was out of here.

Your wish is mine to grant, and don't worry, there's only 1 more dream after this, then you can wake up.

Gee, thanks Bob. I run out the door of the library with a murderous looking girl about to kill me with a small sharp knife. I run and then I disappear in a flash of light. I wonder where to next?

**So please review, or favorite me or anything so I know people are reading this. Until next time my readers.**


	6. The End Plus a Vision

**I'm sorry this is late, but I wasn't very motivated to post this, partly because of the lack of reviews, I appreciate the guest who reviewed this story, as you were the only one. This might have have been up sooner if I got reviews, even one word reviews. Well, I hope you enjoy the final installment of Percy's _Weird_ Dream.**

"great." I mutter.

Another white room. I gaze around and see something really weird. Juat as much as the other parts of this insanely long dream.

A Sea Otter, Barn Owl, Stallion, Bengal Tiger, Bald Eagle, Dove, and an orange cat. and a panther cub. What's amazing is that they are getting along.I would imagine the tiger chasing the horse, not cuddling, The Eagle and Dove playing tag, the otter, owl, and cat are just sitting and watching, while the panther cub trembles from some unknown fear.

"What the heck." I say.

Just then, the owl randomly glows, and the otter starts fighting against the eagle. The cat jumps on the Tigers back and starts clawing. In retaliation, the tiger throws the cat off and chases it. The horse just watches in shock, fear, confusion.

Meanwhile, the dove is flying around the owl, trying to stop it.

In my head, Bob's voice comes back, "the seven will get along, however you will have many obstacles and fights between you caused by an ancient evil, and only something major will bring you together again."

"Wait, who are the seven, what's the ancient evil, and why can't anyone give me a straight answer for once." I shout exasperated.

The voice chuckles and then fades into the distance. A few seconds later the ground opens up and the owl is pulled as if by an invisible string. The otter leaps for her, and they fall. While this was happening, the other 5 were comforting a panther cub who really started shaking once the hole appeared. The others rush to them but are too late and watch in shock as the hole closes up. Suddenly my vision goes black, and I wake up in camp's infirmary.

I open my eyes and see Annabeth and Chiron next to my bed.

"Well Seaweed brain, welcome back to the land of living. You made everyone panic while you were out.." Annabeth says.

"How long have I been out?" I croak.

"5 days child." Chiron answers me.

"5 days!" I shout "Well, what happened to me?"

"Percy, a branch fell on your head during Capture the Flag, giving you a concussion. Luckily, the Apollo campersfixed you up, and you have no permament damage. You got off lucky." Chiron explains.

"Oh well, I had a crazy dream. I was on the beach with Annabeth who wasn't herself, then I went to Lego World where everything was backwards. Then I was transported to a meadow with Twilight Sparkle and a giant butterfly called Bob. Then I was forced to sit in a comfy chair and listen to the Barny song over and over. I can't remember what happened after that, but I feel like it was important." I rush out.

"Looks like someone had a wild dream. Go back to sleep and when you wake up we'll go on a picnic." Annbeth says.

She and Chiron walk out. Leaning back on my pillows, I sigh.

That voice pops back in head, "You will remember when the time is right, until then, hero, for you have a long tough journey ahead of you."

"Wait, who are you, what journey, why did you cause this to happen!" I mentally shout back, but the voice is gone.

Sighing I close my eyes but before I enter sleeps embrace, I see the faint outline of a peacock feather on the wall, then I close my eyes.

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked the part that described the ending to Mark of Athena somewhat. It wasn't originally going to be like that, but I figured I would change it. Please tell if you understood what was going on. If you can guess who the animals are, because you know its the seven i gave that away, but I want to see if you can guess whose is whose, if you get what I'm saying. And also try and guess the panther. I will be posting another story soon, most likely a one-shot, but it's already in process, so keep an eye out for it. **

**Bye for now,**

**Lovebug109**


End file.
